mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Noel
Noel (ノエル, Noel), often incorrectly romanized as Nuil or Noelle, is one of the main supporting characters in Mermaid Melody. She is voiced by Ryōko Nagata.đ Profile! Profile *'Name: '''Noel *'Race: Mermaid *'Age: '''15-18 *'Birthday: 'Friday, February 14th, 1986 *'Star Sign: 'Aquarius *'Alias: 'Aiiro (indigo) Pearl Voice *'Blood type: 'O- *'Height: 172 *'Voice actor: '''Ryōko Nagata *'Weight: 43''' *'Best Friends: '''Coco, Rina Toin *'Family: '''Karen (Twin Sister) History Noel and her twin sister Karen were both born on the same moment of the same day (although Noel is slightly older). However, they were born on opposite sides of the world, with Noel being born in the Arctic Ocean and Karen being born in the Antarctic. Noel lived a calm life until the day her kingdom was destroyed by Gaito and his minions. Noel escaped, leaving her kingdom behind. While escaping, Noel met the mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean, Rina Toin, whose kingdom had also been destroyed. For a while they traveled together, until Gaito and one of his minions, Yuri, caught up with them. Gaito tried to trap Noel and Rina, but Noel sacraficed herself and told Rina to escape. For a long time after that, Noel was trapped in the depths of the ocean in Gaito's castle, locked away in a large glass tank. In episode 50, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Karen all went to Gaito's castle to rescue the captured mermaid princesses. Noel was rescued along with the mermaid princess of the South Pacific Ocean, Coco. After that Noel and Coco joined the group and battle against Gaito with a song. Together, they all helped the mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean, Sara, realize her true feelings, and Sara joined the group as well. With the help of many other characters, the mermaid princesses defeated Gaito with a song, and Noel safely returned to her kingdom and began to restore it. Appearence Noel has deep blue eyes in all of her forms she has deep blue hair in her human form and lighter blue hair in her mermaid form she is mostly seen wearing dark blue outfits and usually is seen wearing a necklace around her neck which has a blue shell on it, and it actually has a blue pearl in it which helps her to transform to blue Pearl Voice. Forms and Aspects Noel has three forms just like the others. These are called mermaid, human, and Idol forms. Human Form In her human form, Noel's eyes remain same color as when she is in her mermaid or Idol forms. Her hair is navy blue and wavy, with a right parted fringe. In the Pure season, it is seen that Noel wears glasses. Mermaid Form Her mermaid form follows the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, with a deep blue strapless seashell bra, two deep blue colored pearl bracelets around her right wrist and a band of the same color around her upper arms and two pearl bracelets around her tail. Her hair is in the same style as it is in human form, though it is far longer. Her hair color is pale blue. Idol Form Her Idol form, her Deep Blue (Aiiro) Pearl Voice is a short strapless blue dress with purple ruffles on the one side, it is above the knee with a light blue trim on the top. She also has white gloves and high heel boots with pale blue pearls on the wrist and ankles and deep blue cuffs that extend to her midarm and slightly below the knees. Adorning the back of her waist is a light blue bow on the back with dark blue ribbon to match the dress. A blue and purple barette partly holds back her hair. Her idol form is very similar in appearance to Karen's idol form. Powers In the anime, Noel shouts "Aiiro Pearl Voice!" to transform. In her idol form, like Lucia and the others, Noel can use her singing voice to get rid of enemies. Noel's voice matches her personality, calm, and soft. She is not shown to have her own song in the manga or anime, but instead she is usually seen singing along side Coco and Karen. In the manga, Noel has two different hairstyles. In arc one, her hair is middle parted, long and wavy. But when she makes her entrance in the second arc, she has a side fringe resembling Karen's, but on the opposite side. Transformation Sequence thumb|left|407px|Aiiro Pearl Voice See Also... *Lucia Nanami *Coco *Karen *Hanon Houshou *Rina Tōin Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Twin characters